


True love

by Deliriousdoll



Series: Drarry inspired by songs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but not really, chapter 2 is the link to the song, inspired by a song, it's like 4k of nothing, it's still nice I think, kinda character study, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriousdoll/pseuds/Deliriousdoll
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a crush





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it again! This time, it is inspired by Kim Sunggyu's True Love. It's connected to the previous fanfic on the series but it can be read on its own.

Every other afternoon, Pansy, Hermione and Draco got together for tea. The first time, Hermione had called the other two over to discuss her idea for some sort of club. She knew that they had been spending their summer in muggle London and wanted them to share their experiences with other people who had been born in the wizarding world. The first meeting had gone pretty well when everyone got over the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was teaching them how to use muggle money. After the first few days, meeting to plan the next meeting had become their thing. That had been one of the reasons why their groups had merged together. 

On an early October afternoon, when they were busying themselves studying the instruction books of a few vacuum cleaners, Hermione suggested that they brought Harry over to the next meeting. Draco jumped at that, letting all the books he had been checking fall to the ground. 

“We can’t do that!” Pansy and Hermione exchanged a look that Draco could not quite understand. “I mean, we’re supposed to figure it out ourselves. We shouldn’t get help.”

Hermione smiled at him. “It’s fine, Draco. Some muggles need help with these things too. Having Harry help us would be great, he can also give us some more tips on cooking and cleaning.”

Draco shook his head. “No, ‘Mione, no. We can’t make him relive his childhood like that. It’s not fair to him.”

A knowing smile appeared on Hermione’s face, and Pansy appeared from behind the vacuum cleaner that she was trying to make work with magic. “Ah, young love.” Hermione giggled at that. “How thoughtful of you, darling.”

Draco felt his cheeks go red. “It’s not like that. It’s just– Listen, I know how it feels to look back on a traumatic childhood.”

Hermione sighed. “Don’t worry, Draco. I asked him a few weeks ago if he would be up to help us if we needed it and he said he could do it.” 

Draco was running out of things to say to avoid seeing Harry in a meeting. It was not because he did not like him, on the contrary. He knew he would not be able to focus if he had Harry near. It was already hard enough to pay attention in class, he could not imagine how difficult teaching would be. He tried one last time. “Good luck getting him out of bed so early on a Sunday morning.”

Hermione’s smile changed into something almost mischievous, and he could hear Pansy stifling a laugh from behind her vacuum cleaner. “I’m sure you’re persuasive enough.”

Draco looked at Hermione as the words sank in. “Wait, me?!” Pansy was now laughing out loud. “Why me? Why can’t you do it?”

Hermione looked as if she were also trying not to laugh. “Well, I thought that since you sleep together it would be easier.”

Pansy gave Draco an amused look. “He wishes.” Draco shot her a glare. Hermione giggled, also looking at him.

“She meant we sleep in the same room. With four other people. And in different beds.” Most of the times, he wanted to add. But he kept the thought for himself. They did not need to know about the few times they had fallen asleep together after playing some silly game with the other guys. But those times they all fell asleep together, so it did not really count. 

“You still wish you slept with him, we all kn-FUCK.” The vacuum had made a loud noise and a few blue sparks were coming out of it. “Man, I thought I had it.” Pansy deserved it, Draco thought, but he still muttered a finite incantatum when he saw the two girls were more preoccupied with his apparently too obvious crush.

He wondered why he hadn’t told them yet. They were his best friends, he would trust them with his life, and he knew they would support him no matter what. And it was not like keeping it quiet would stop the teasing. Maybe they even teased him a little less if he admitted it. He decided it was the right moment.

“Alright, yes. I like him, so what? We’re only good friends, that’s all.” He sighed, speaking more to himself than to Pansy and Hermione. “It’s not like he’d want more than that.” 

“You’re kidding, right? He can’t stop talking about you when you’re not there. Draco said this, Draco did that...” 

Draco looked at Hermione like she had said the sky is green. She couldn’t be telling the truth, could she? Even if she was, that didn’t mean anything. To be fair, they did spend quite a lot of time together. It was normal that all the interesting things he had to say were about Draco.

“Aw, look at the baby all flustered about his first crush liking him back.” Draco shot a glare at Pansy. If she didn’t shut up he would hex her by the end of the day. “Go for it, Draco. Don’t think about it so much.”

Draco wanted to argue back. He wanted to tell them it was not so easy. Alright, there was an off-chance that Harry did like him, but he couldn’t risk their friendship for an off-chance. Harry was his biggest support, and he knew he was Harry’s. But he was not ready to admit that. So, instead of arguing back, he told Pansy and Hermione that he would bring Harry to the next meeting.

He somehow managed to avoid thinking about Harry and the meeting until dinner, when he met Harry in the common room. They headed down to the Great Hall, no Ron, Hermione, Pansy or Blaise in sight. They started eating and talked about their days. Harry told him about the litter of kittens he had found and how McGonagall had promised to care for them with the brightest smile on his face. It was above Draco how he managed to look so youthful even after all he had gone through. It was the little things like that that made him admire Harry so much. He could go through hell and back and still have a smile so pure, it could make a war stop. Maybe it already had, who knows. Draco remembered the special mission he had been assigned and sighed to himself. It was as good a moment as any other one. 

“So, Harry.” He took a bite as the other boy looked at him. “I have been assigned the very special mission to convince one Golden Boy to teach us, peasants, how to muggle.” Why was he like this? At least he had made Harry laugh. He went on as he had planned. “No, really. We’re all clueless when it comes to household activities, you would save us so much time if you helped us.” 

Harry pretended to consider it for a moment. He gave Draco one of his trademark smirks and leaned over the table, closer to him. “What’s in for me if I do?” 

Draco leaned over the table too, getting so close he could almost feel Harry’s breath on his face. Two could play that game. “Well, Harry, I’m afraid you’ll have to accept if you want to know.” He could have sworn Harry had blushed. “For starters, you’ll get to spend a whole Sunday morning with yours truly.”

Apparently, that was all he needed to accept. They went on with their lunch as always, sharing stories of their day. Draco told him about Pansy’s attempts to charm a vacuum cleaner and all her fails, making Harry laugh so hard, that he almost choked to death on a piece of treacle tart. Draco himself was finding it hard not to laugh while telling him about the blue sparks. It was so easy to laugh along with Harry, not only because he made everything seem funnier. He made Draco happy, happier than he had ever been. When he saw Harry’s smile, he wanted to return it, when he heard his laugh, he felt something warm and bubbly blooming inside him. 

They had been stalling for time, waiting for their friends, but there were starting to get bored. They decided to head to the dorm. They would see them soon, anyway. They made their way back mostly in silence. Draco kept looking at Harry, who was looking back at him most of the times. They burst out laughing whenever that happened. It was one of those days. Sometimes their comfortable silences needed to be filled with laughs, they didn’t quite know why. 

They finally saw their friends, walking out of the common room right as they arrived, as if they knew they were coming. Draco was the first to talk. “Where the hell were you?” He tried to sound annoyed, but all he managed was curious.

Blaise smirked, giving Draco a knowing look when he saw Harry’s arm around his shoulder. “You know, hanging out. Gran- Hermione here was telling us about pansy and her vacuum. It doesn’t look like you missed us much, though.”

“Yeah, I bet you didn’t even realise until right now.” Draco rolled his eyes. Ron still felt awkward around so many Slytherins, but he was improving. At least now he could taunt him like that. He decided to let him off for once, in the name of friendship. 

Harry spoke up next. “We would have waited, but we were starving.” He managed to sound almost apologetic, even though Draco knew very well that he wasn’t. It had been his idea to leave without them. Maybe it was true that the sorting hat had considered Slytherin for him, after all. He could not help feeling a little proud.

“Mate, we’re starving now. Come in or leave, but stop blocking the door.” Draco rolled his eyes, considering staying where he was simply because Ron had told him to move, but he had to change his plan when Harry pulled him into the room. 

After that, the day went on as usual. They all got together in the common room and worked on their homework until dinner time, then they went down and came back up after they had eaten. When all the eighth years were in the common room, Hermione organised an impromptu meeting of the club to let them know that Harry would be the one teaching the next morning. And with that, they decided to call it a day and head to bed. Draco knew he would have to get up even earlier than usual if he wanted to get Harry out of bed in time for the meeting. It was times like those when he wanted to slap himself for suggesting morning meetings. 

\------------------

A little after 7 in the morning, Draco woke up. He was not used to such an early start, even less on a Sunday. But would be worth it, or at least he hoped so. He went through his morning routines still on a daze. If he put a little more care than usual into his outfit, nobody needed to know. Of course, Pansy would realise. And she would tell Hermione and the rest, but he could always deny it all. He kept an eye on the time, bracing himself to wake Harry up. The boy had the deepest sleep Draco had ever seen, and he had once seen Blaise sleep through a small fire in the Slytherin common room. He took a few minutes to look at his face. He looked peaceful, which meant that he had probably taken dreamless sleep before bed. It was hard to get rid of the nightmares, Draco knew better than anyone. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. It was something he had always wanted to do, check if it was as soft as it seemed. He was delighted to find out that it was. 

It was around 7:30 when he started trying to wake Harry up. “Hey, Harry.” He didn’t even stir. Draco tried again, louder. “Harry, time to wake up.” This time, he got a bit of a reaction, but he knew Harry was still asleep. He tried again, practically screaming. “Harry. Up.” He made some kind of a noise. It would have been endearing, if Draco didn’t have to wake him up. “Come on, Harry. This hurts me more than you.” Not even a noise. He held Harry’s arm and shook him a little. He did not really know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t to be pulled into Harry’s arms. Draco’s heart was going a mile a minute, and he prayed to every God that he did not believe in that he would not notice.

He tried to keep his voice firm as he spoke. “Harry, I’m serious. Do you want to be late?” 

This time, he decided to honour him with an answer. “Five more minutes.” It was barely a grunt, but it was intelligible enough.

Draco knew full well that he would have to comply if he wanted to get anywhere. Besides, it wouldn’t do any harm to let Harry hold him for a little while. “Fine. Five more minutes and then we get up.” Harry nodded a bit as an answer and, not a minute later, he was asleep again.

Draco didn’t know what to do while he waited. Staring at Harry’s face was way too distracting, and he didn’t have time for distractions. He still looked a little bit, anyway. Harry was handsome in an effortless way. His hair was messier than ever, but at the same time, it had never looked better. It complemented the stubble that Harry sported more often than not when he conveniently forgot to shave. He had filled out over the summer–he was no longer a scrawny little boy but a lean, rather muscular man. But those were not the most important changes. He had never looked more relaxed and happy. The contrast with the first couple of weeks after the war, when he had felt so guilty about all the casualties that he would barely even eat, was astounding.

After ten minutes, Draco tried to wake him up again. He called his name, shook him and tried to get away from his embrace to no avail. He tried to take more drastic measures. He tickled his sides as best as he could, poked his cheeks and threatened him with increasingly ridiculous hexes and jinxes. Even though he still looked very much asleep, he was starting to make sounds in response.

“Harry James Potter, for the hundredth time. Get your arse out of bed before I hex you.” The only response Draco got, for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes, was a groan. At least it had been louder than the previous ones. “I promise you can sleep all day after the meeting if you want.” Another groan. “Come on, you fell asleep before me. You can’t be that tired.” And another one. “If you don’t get up I’ll bring Hermione to deal with you.” 

At last, he sighed and let go of Draco. “What time is it?” His voice was rough, still laced with sleep, and Draco’s heart skipped a bit. It was unfair that he was this irresistible without even being fully awake. How was he supposed to get mad at him? 

He got up before answering. “It’s 8 o’clock. Fifteen minutes later than the time we were supposed to be out. If you don’t want to teach on an empty stomach you better move soon.”

Harry groaned again, but he got up. “You better give me a good reward for this.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, throwing some clothes at him. “Get dressed. I’ll wait by the door. If you take more than five minutes I’ll bring you out however you are.” 

He left the room and stood by the door, where he could still hear Harry’s whines and complaints about the unfairness of it all. He would have to remind him later that nobody had forced him to accept. Not before breakfast, though. Not even three minutes later, Harry was out, wearing tight black jeans and a red button up. His hair was still as much of a mess as it had been when he got out of bed, and he had clearly decided that it was too early for a shaving spell. As they walked to the Great Hall, he rolled up his sleeves. Well, fuck. Every rational thought had left Draco. He kept looking at Harry, then back at the front, and back again at Harry, usually tripping himself up on the process, until Harry held him by his waist and started leading him. Draco’s face had reached worrying levels of red, but if Harry noticed, he did not mention it. He only let go when they reached the door of the Great Hall.

Their friends were already sitting on the eighth year table. Pansy and Hermione were sitting across Blaise and Ron. They had saved two seats for them, one next to Pansy and one next to Ron, right across from each other. Draco knew that Pansy would realise something was up the moment he sat next to her, but he could only hope that she would not ask him about it right there and then. Of course, it was too much to hope.

“Draco, darling, are you running a fever?” Harry looked at him and smiled, making him go even redder. He glared at Pansy, who had the nerve to snicker. “Look at you, you’re red as a beetroot.”

Draco tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I?” Everyone glanced at Harry for a second before he could say anything else. He hated his friends sometimes. He tried to change the subject. “If we don’t hurry up we’ll be late to our own club meeting, come on.”

They ate in silence for a while. Harry kept looking at him and smiling, making his breath hitch every single time. Finally, he spoke up “Your hair.” Draco looked at him, confused. “It’s sticking up, right there.” He leaned over the table to push down the offending strand himself, to everyone’s amusement.

Draco felt his face heat up again, causing Pansy and Hermione to burst into giggles. Couldn’t they stop for even a minute? Even Ron and Blaise were smirking suggestively, for Merlin’s sake. Sometimes Draco could not help but wonder how much easier his life would be with only one friend. Easy but boring, he guessed. By that time they were all almost done eating, thankfully.

A few minutes later, they were all in the room of requirement, which was filling slowly. It looked similar to what it looked like when the DA required it, but it had chairs and desks all around, and the walls were lined with shelves full of muggle books, films and music, fashion magazines, toys and many non-functioning appliances. There were a TV set and a music player that somehow did work, nobody knew how. Draco looked at Harry as he took everything in. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, his eyes wide and shining in wonder. He was skimming through all the books, probably searching for something he was familiar with, or maybe trying to find his childhood favourites, if that awful family of his allowed him to spend his time in something as superfluous as reading. The six of them were setting everything up, waiting for the club members to show up. Random objects appeared at Harry’s request, one on each desk. Draco recognised some as cookware, some others as cleaning supplies, and there were a few of them, like the weird jug with blades inside, that he had never seen in his life. The room was starting to fill slowly, the lesson would start soon.

When everyone had taken their seats, Harry started talking. He went over the topics he would be dealing with and introduced some of the more bizarre objects that were cluttering the desks. He had a knack for teaching, Draco thought. His voice was loud and clear and he explained everything in a way that everyone would understand. He made the right pauses for everyone to study the object or to attempt whatever he had been explaining, and took questions in all the right moments. He was patient and caring, explaining everything as many times as necessary, running through everything several times over and making sure everyone could follow. He seemed at ease, and Draco knew that as reluctant as he had been, back when the DA was a thing, to teach a class, he had grown to enjoy it. He could not take his eyes off Harry. He looked painfully attractive. His breath got caught on his throat whenever he ran his hand through his bed hair that way he had told Draco he had picked up from his father, whenever he licked his lips, Draco did so as well. He held eye contact a little longer than necessary when his eyes met Harry’s, and he stared way too obviously at the way Harry’s clothes hugged him on all the right places.

By the end of the lesson, nearly 4 hours later, they all had learned a great deal more than they usually did. Everyone lagged behind to ask Harry questions about this and that, to congratulate him for his lesson or simply to be near him. Draco couldn’t help but glare at those last few ones. He did not blame them, though. 

Soon enough, the only ones left in the room were Draco, Hermione, Pansy and Harry. Blaise and Ron had excused themselves like every Sunday, to avoid helping with the cleanup. What they meant by "clean up" was picking up all the things that might be useful in the future to avoid the risk of them vanishing with the room and not appearing again. It was a tedious job, but they always managed to make it fun and easy. Harry had volunteered to help, but he was mostly looking while the other three ran through everything with a practised efficiency, chatting about the lesson all the while as they always did. They all laughed remembering Neville’s face when the jug with blades, or blender, as Harry had called it, turned a bunch of strawberries, milk, and some ice into a milkshake. They laughed again when they remembered Seamus all covered in milkshake because he had forgotten to cover the blender. They complimented Harry endlessly, hoping to see him back for a few more lessons. When they were done, Harry joined them for tea too. By the end of the day, Draco was happier than he had been in a long time.

\------------------

It was the last Saturday of October and Draco had spent the day snogging The Harry Potter. The night had eventually come, and, with it, their friends arrived from Hogsmeade, finding them cuddled up on one of the many couches in the eighth year common room. They did not even try to change their position when they heard them coming, or even when they walked all the way around the couch and saw them. They eventually split up, when their four friends’ knowing looks surrounded them. That was as good a moment as any other to explain themselves, Draco decided.

“So, yes. This is exactly what you think.” Pansy gave them a smirk that Draco knew all too well. “No, Pansy, you pervert. Not that.”

“Sure thing, darling.” Hermione put her hand on Pansy’s arm and gave her a look. Pansy nodded once. “Alright, we’ll let them explain first.”

It was beyond Draco how they managed to communicate so flawlessly with only a look or a touch. By what he had seen, not even Ron could understand Hermione so well, not even after the seven years of friendship and the few months they had been together, and Pansy was never one to understand something that wasn’t spelt out for her. Their friendship worked out perfectly, and Draco couldn’t be happier about it. They had become, after all, his two best friends, without counting Harry.

Ron turned his attention from his girlfriend back to Harry and Draco. “Alright, explain yourselves you two.”

Draco took a deep breath and started talking. “After everyone had left for Hogsmeade I thought that I was alone, so I got changed into something comfortable, played some music and started fooling around. Then after an hour or two, Harry was standing there, and we started talking, and then eventually we kissed. And then we kind of just-” He gestured vaguely, hoping their friends would not ask for much detail. “And then you all came.”

They all stayed quiet for a few minutes until Ron asked what everyone was wondering. “Does that mean you’re together now?”

Draco looked at Harry, who was already looking at him. They had not talked about that yet. As much as he hated to admit it, a kiss did not have to mean anything. He knew what he felt, and he was almost sure that Harry felt the same way, but their relationship had changed so much so suddenly, that changing it even further could be a bad move. While he was wondering what was going on through the other boy’s head, he gave him a small nod. That was all he needed to know. After only a few seconds that had felt like centuries, Draco turned to their friends.

“Yes, we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

[This is the song, give it some love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mXKoMWnF6s)


End file.
